The present invention relates to improved drum brake, particularly to an improved drum brake having two sets of brake linings to enhance the brake effect or to act as an auxiliary brake system when the brake pedal controlled by the right foot of a driver is broken in an emergency situation.
Conventionally, a drum brake for a car which is controlled by a brake pedal comprises a brake plate and a brake drum. Two brake shoes and a cylinder actuated by hydraulic oil on depression of the brake pedal are mounted on an inner side of the brake plate. A first brake lining is mounted on the brake shoe for engaging with an inner surface of the brake drum to provide the brake effect.
Car accidents usually occur due to a short stopping distance or brake system failure. In such circumstances, the driver is unable to stop the car immediately and collision inadvertently occurs. The present invention intends to provide a drum brake in which an additional brake lining is provided around an outer surface of the brake drum together with an additional brake pedal installed proximate to the clutch pedal to aid in shortening the stopping distance of a car.